nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Salvadore
"You don't scare me, swine." Salvadore is a character featured on the Solo-only map "Pendulum." Both he and the map he appears on were created by Crystar800. Since Salvadore is the only character that appears, not much is known about him via character interactions. Background Not much is known through Salvadore's dialogue thus far. From the small bit of lore received, it can be seen that Salvadore used to be an explorer. During his appearance in the map, Pendulum, it can be seen through reflections and mirrors that he wears a black tuxedo, with rips in places due to his dire situation of survival. Salvadore's hair is curly, but neat as well in it's dark brown shade. He appears to have a five o'clock shadow across his chin as well. The small bit of lore received about Salvadore himself can be seen via a "Victim's Note" pinned to one of the walls in the map "Pendulum." The note reads, ''"The marvelous explorer Salvadore meets his sudden death! You thought you could escape me, of all people? You are nothing more than rubbish, good sir. You will meet your doom soon enough, and I will meet satisfaction. There is no escape. You are destined to remain in this room until it slowly drives you to madness. Have fun, Mr. Salvadore." '' Quotes When Killing Zombies: * "Back to where you came from!" * "Ghoulish beasts..." * "Not today, friend." * "Their smell is rather... pungent." * "You don't scare me, swine." When Drinking Perk-a-Colas: * "The only one that really moves you! Haha!" - When drinking Speed Cola. * "Meh..." - When drinking Juggernog. * "That's a strong elixir, alright." - Quick Revive, found in Pendulum's files. * "Bleh... I'm not really a fan of... beer." - Mule Kick, found in Pendulum's files. * "Cherry. Well, alright." - Electric Cherry, found in Pendulum's files. Miscellaneous: * "I've done wrong to none. I trust few, and love all." - Upon reading the "Victim's Note." (A reference to a Shakespeare quote.) * "This music is rather morbid in this time and place." - Said randomly. * "I will die... somehow." - Said later into the game. * "My wood carving skills have gotten significantly worse." - Interacting with wood objects. * "Oh God..." - Upon seeing the Pendulum lower. * "Too high to jump... nothing to climb on either." - Interacting with the windows. Trivia * Salvadore doesn't seem to enjoy the taste of Juggernog, groaning whenever he drinks it. * Although perks like Quick Revive aren't found in Pendulum, files can be found within the map data with unique dialogue by Salvadore for them anyway. * Salvadore was originally going to be given the option to "End It" in Pendulum, although this was cut by the map developers. This notion would imply that Salvadore is accepting of his eventual fate. * Salvadore has a liking towards older weapons, showing appreciation for the Springfield in particular, while showing disdain for the technically advanced Grummond-8. * Salvadore dislikes the M16, although this is because of it's burst fire mode. * Salvadore could possibly be a former woodworker, as he comments rather fondly when the player interacts with any wooden objects on the map. * Salvadore is based on the character of the same name from Presentable Liberty.